DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application) The Discovery Center for Cell and Molecular Biology (DCCMB) proposes to continue its role as a significant contributor to the improvement of biology education in the public senior and junior high schools of the District of Columbia and adjacent school districts. This will continue to be based on a multi-faceted approach, which addresses the needs of both teachers and students. Approach entails 1. Continuance of the Discovery Series (eight different monthly series; 4 hours hands-on laboratory programs; 130/year, 900-1000 student participants per year); 2. Continuance of the "What If?" Research Laboratory for students so that they may pursue semi-independent research; 3. Continuance of the Gene Search Project for eighteen students (twelve at Discovery Center and six at NlH extramural laboratories) so that they may have an in-depth exposure of genomics and biotechnology; 4. assuming responsibility for continuance of an outreach program which provides the loan of equipment and supplies for molecular genetics-based laboratory exercises, and on occasion, instructors; 5. continuance of the Biotechnology Curriculum Institute to facilitate the infusion of genomics, molecular genetics and biotechnology into the high school curriculum; 6. to sponsor short workshops for teacher training in the areas of genomics, molecular genetics, and biotechnology; 7. continuance of the newsletter, The Biology Discoverer, for the dissemination of information among the science teachers and to provide an outlet for their creative expression; 8. implementation of a new week-long activity for 8-10 middle school students encourages them to pursue scientific careers and enables them to interact with scientists and students. In view of the demographics of DC, this program has been very significant in affecting the quality of education for minorities (and economically disadvantaged students) in preparing for careers in science.